


You told me to choose

by Juljja



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Love, Stockholm Syndrome, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juljja/pseuds/Juljja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily express her stockholm syndrome feelings for Ian Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	You told me to choose

You told me to choose, but never gave me a choice. You walked away when I needed you the most. To think about you now is like asking for something that hurts. If only you knew, my heart beats for you. Now you only have place in my dreams. My trust for you is forever gone. 

You made me the person I am today the person I will forever be. I’ve been chosen by others but I committed my faith to you. I wrote my rules but broke them for you. I heard people whisper things about you, but I still stayed by your side and followed every step.   
You’re as great as a spirit and making feel like a child. You make me smile like no other, drop low and ask for more. I tried to be everything at once, just for you. So much I should have done, just for you. 

You say you’ve changed, that you never meant the things that happened. You say everything is different and if I wanted I would understand. But you don’t hurt the person you love and now you’re making me live with all the memories and scars.   
Run for your life because there is no point in fighting back. You can’t change the present, only let it go. You hurt my soul, told me I did wrong and now I have a hole in my heart. The time got stuck and my heart stopped beating for you.   
It feels like the world spins around, around, around and I’m on the edge of falling down. The pictures are blurred and almost gone. But I’m never forgetting the time we spent with each other all alone. If everything is as it should be, why do I have a bad feeling then?

I was always there for you so you have to understand, I don’t know what I did wrong or what I’ve begun. But something told you to run, and leave me alone. Were there voices whispering you should go and this should end?   
I don’t know who I am, who I am without you. I thought our love was black and white, that there was a wrong and a right. You left without a fight and now I think I’m torn inside. You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all. Everything you do is making more confused. It used to be easy, but now it’s all mixed up. You never told me how to fix this and I would trade everything to get it right. 

I can sit forever to look it over once again, it’s over but you’re everywhere. Why do I need to scream for you to hear me? I hope that I’m dreaming because I’m sick of this feeling. Everywhere I go is a place I don’t know. Now I just want you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. Because I don’t know how to make it through the darkness without you. 

And guess what you forgot, it hangs around my neck.


End file.
